User talk:Derpyspaghetti/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Rake is Watching page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 22:59, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Additionally it wasn't up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:05, March 2, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:21, March 3, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:42, March 4, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:26, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :If that's not the case, the story comes off as extremely anti-climactic, has extraneous/irrelevant points, redundancies, and glosses over events that should be focused on. In short, if it's finished, this story needs a lot of work. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:57, March 5, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:53, March 5, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:40, March 17, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:14, March 27, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:23, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :^ EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:53, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Notice Please do not blank talk pages as they serve as a public record. Doing so will result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:23, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Testing I noticed your blog where you were testing your signature (I think that's what you were testing) and thought I would tell you the proper way to test things. You can simply go to your user page or your talk page and bring it up in the editor or bring up a new message, put in whatever you're wanting to test, and then click "Preview". This will show you what it will look like once you publish it. Hope that helps. If you ever have any questions, always feel free to ask. Jay Ten (talk) 01:51, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. User:MarioFan5050(talk · edits) 06:35, May 25, 2016 (UTC)MarioFan5050 Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:23, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Contest I've deleted your contest as all contests need to get admin approval before they are started. Please do not create contests without permission in the future. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:42, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Marking Hey, I noticed you recently marked a page for review. I just wanted to let you know that when you mark a page for deletion/review, it's intended that you remove all other categories on that page, so that the only category left is either "Delete Now" or "Marked for Review". You can remove a category by clicking the garbage can icon to the right when highlighting a category in the "Categories" section when editing a page. Anyways, just wanted to let you know that. Thanks. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 19:25, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Why I Became an Atheist I'm afraid your recent edit in Why I Became an Atheist is incorrect. The 'his' should be capitalized because it's referring to God. MrDupin (talk) 17:11, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Just a heads-up Next time, instead of copy-pasting the link to a pasta you can just write its name between brackets to link it. Example: Name here You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:57, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Delete Now Please do not use Delete Now template to mark stories for the same reasons for which they are Marked for Review. Also, do not put Delete Now on stories that have been here since 2011 under the reason of cliched Pokepasta. ClericofMadness (talk) 04:39, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Notice Bullying will not be tolerated. The guy that posted the original comment about the contest entry received a three day block. Please don't make me do the same for you. Jay Ten (talk) 11:36, October 29, 2016 (UTC) Congrats! Thanks for entering in the Creepypasta Wiki Costume Contest. Here is a page where you can view your entry and the other participants. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:56, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey holmes, thanks for your kind words. I haven't been given those in all my time in wikis. The story is on the website now as it's own page and in the proper format, so just review that instead, thanks Tide16 (talk) That wasn't me who said that holmes thing lol. Bro I already have two stories up , including the one you're reviewing now. Trust me, you are probably the least harshest reviewer on here. I've only been writing for half a year, I don't expect my grammer to be perfect. Tide16 (talk) And i'm only 17 Tide16 (talk) Re: I Just Heard Thank you. That's sweet of you to say, and I'll give Mom your well-wishes. :-) I'll keep it under my hat otherwise, though, because I'm sure you'd like to keep your reputation as the rowdy pumpkin love child from the Costume Contest thread. ;-) Raidra (talk) 15:26, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Don't get mad brother Tide16 (talk) 23:37, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :That's a good attitude. Sometimes you just have to ask yourself, "Am I a man, or am I a pumpkin?" and then walk tall as you make your own path. Raidra (talk) 00:28, November 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm glad you found your answer. Also, I'm sure you don't have reverse raccoon rings. Seriously, how does someone get white rings around their eyes? Raidra (talk) 00:29, November 28, 2016 (UTC) M4R Category When adding the marked for review category, please add the categories to the bottom of the page in between brackets, like this: . TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:57, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Review Request. Hi, I saw you do a great job of reviewing other people's stories and I'd like you to take a look at one of my older stories. It is called "The Horrors in the Cave", it's on the second page of the Writers Workshop. I understand if you don't have the time or want, that's okay by me. Thanks in advance, Jake888 (talk) 20:49, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Link Heres the link you asked for, http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:555318 For some reason the [[]] template does not work for WW. The Horrors in the Cave (Unreviwed)(Third Draft By the way, the latest draft is in the comments. Review Request Hey Derpy, I was wondering if you give an insight/review towards my draft posted here. Click Here. Thanks in advance. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 08:24, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Adding Videos Please refrain from adding videos to stories unless you're the author or have their permission, as you did on this story. TenebrousTorrentTalk 01:17, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Adding Videos No worries. Have a great day. TenebrousTorrentTalk 03:57, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Well I can't keep writing Since this site deleted my upload and I didn't have it saved. Is there any way to recover it? :Answered that, but you can still message them if you want to give encouragement/advice. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:16, December 2, 2016 (UTC) For what it's worth, I appreciate your encouragement on the new users. This place can be confusing at first and we could use a few more psychotic bastards running around here. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 17:33, December 3, 2016 (UTC) You think it was bad then? You should've been here in 2014, lad. It was the complete opposite, complete clusterfuck of drama, I tell you. From what I understand, it was even worse before that. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:17, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Empy watches everything and everyone. Not that he can do anything anymore. It's quite pitiful, actually. He spends all day pressing the imaginary ban button in his head. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:33, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I think he has bad stories saved on his computer. He copy-pastes them over and over again just to delete them. He's been doing this even before he stepped down. He...pleasures himself that way. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:21, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Personally, I think masturbation is a horrible sin against God. Instead, I prefer committing sexual acts to the burning bodies of dirty heathens. Just like my ancestors. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:54, December 3, 2016 (UTC) The M4R Category All the stories that go into the M4R category can have the categories added to the bottom of the page between . Per this edit, the M4R category is a standalone category, as the story is reviewed, it should be isolated from the others and removed from the category listing. Adding the categories below the story in brackets can keep the category information intact while the story is reviewed. It helps the wiki by keeping the story in the most categories that describe the story if the story is deemed no longer in need of review. That would look like this: TenebrousTorrentTalk 11:12, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Review Request... Again I know you just said you were busy to someone else, but whenever you get a second I would appreiciate if you could review my story, "Liquor Cabinet" It's on the front page of the Writer's Workshop. It's a micropasta so it shouldn't take up much of your time. Sorry for the inconvienient timing and thanks in advance, Jake888 (talk) 00:20, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks a lot, Jake888 (talk) 00:24, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Notice Just a little heads-up, an author is able to edit their own story and change the wording if they should so choose. The edit TheDoctorFF made was in no way vandalism in any way, shape, or form. A further warning, please don't add templates when you are unaware of how they work (or what they entail). As always, feel free to ask an admin if you have a question or concern. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:40, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, that being said, sometimes it's better to message an admin with a link so they can weigh in on something if you're unsure about it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:49, December 8, 2016 (UTC) ::They'd actually love that (probably). Jay loves polymerase chain reactions (it's... unhealthy). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:53, December 8, 2016 (UTC) It's 100% Fine Hey, It's Ryan. Author of "The Quiet Sky". It's perfectly fine lol, I appreciate you being vigilant and protecting my story...even from me XD Lol did you like the story? Surprise Not the only Ryan, what's up? The M4R Category All the stories that go into the M4R category can have the categories added to the bottom of the page between . Per this edit, the M4R category is a standalone category, as the story is reviewed, it should be isolated from the others and removed from the category listing. Adding the categories below the story in between can keep the category information intact while the story is reviewed. It helps the wiki by keeping the story in the most categories that describe the story if the story is deemed no longer in need of review. That would look like this: TenebrousTorrentTalk 18:07, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Allo from a WEEB Hi I guess (i dont know what Im doing Im just screwing around) Okie so Im a weird and awkward person as you can probs tell from my 'profile' that looks terrible tbh but how do you do that custom signature thingy? Also Moony, really me m8? How 'bout Moon Moon? Just Moon? But Moony is okie just saying I'm 14 so yeh. Okie hold on Imma try a thingy an see if it works cause why not- Moonclaw0712 (talk) 18:25, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Random user #666158 Dunno what's going on SO I WASTED MEH TIME AND YOUR TIME WEEEE Okie well byt now I guess I'm mainly using this to screw around in the window thingy User Stats I noticed there's a note below the userstats template on your profile page. Because the stats differ between the achievements and the userstats template, you could add this to your profile. Then other users can see how many archived revisions (the edits that were on articles that have been deleted) you have. You could also use this code: which will make the link a button that leads to the edit count. That would look like this: There's useful tools on this page: Creepypasta Wiki:Writing Advice/Useful Tools for New Users, and there's this page, which has writing advice: Project:Writing Advice. TenebrousTorrentTalk 01:14, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Header No prob. Please leave a header on the top of your talk page messages like this . TenebrousTorrentTalk 05:31, December 13, 2016 (UTC) : No worries. :TenebrousTorrentTalk 01:32, December 14, 2016 (UTC) The thread got closed Story Is this it? MrDupin (talk) 15:54, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, just try to keep an eye on edits in the future as those are issues that can slip through the cracks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:46, December 18, 2016 (UTC) sorry... sorry for adding a new catagory. I thought it was neccacary. in other news, what do you think of my story, the Wrong man? The Right and Honerable King Of rapture, SonOfRyan (talk) 10:02, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks for catching that man, I would've missed it otherwise ChristianWallis (talk) 10:09, December 21, 2016 (UTC) :Wrong person! My bad - just ignore my message ChristianWallis (talk) 11:07, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Hangars full of barrels full of obscenities Thank you for mentioning my dick joke-writing abilities, I appreciate when my efforts are noticed. Though I'm afraid poor Dupin and his female asset are the victim of the dick jokes most of the time (his mistake is having any pride or self-esteem at all). You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 13:16, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Sometimes I almost feel bad for him. Usually I don't even intend to humiliate him, but writing dick jokes is a subconscious action of my hand from making them so often (similar to masturbati-Goddamn it, I'm doing it again. The jokes, not the masturbation). Wait, did you just call me an idiot on Christian's talk page? (Warning, NSFW) I don't know who you are. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you send your family into...variable kinds of slavery now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will impale you through the ass with a spear covered in napalm, make some ventilation holes through your back and set it of fire while it is inside you. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 13:38, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Just saw the other message. Uhm, how does that story relate to that guy not being a troll? Anyway, I think that guy is a troll because of different reason. For one, he's fucking around. I know, most of us here do that, but he does it in an asshole-ish way. And I don't mean making asshole jokes, I mean being a genuine asshole in places where it is uncalled for just to get reactions. Granted, it was on an older blog of mine on a more sensitive topic, so I may be biased to some extent (although I wasn't particularly annoyed). On another note, you will not be be disappointing with Empy's book. One of the best things I ever read. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 13:47, December 21, 2016 (UTC) No prob. That comment might have affected me more if it would have been posted around the time I made the blog, but now that subject is completely closed. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 14:03, December 21, 2016 (UTC) RE: Geez, thought you had died... Oi, well, I can imagine that's what it does to not see me for about two months, gets to your skin and all, don't worry son, I'm here, and I'm here to last; that is it would be quite ironical if I were to be smashed across the street by a car right now but hey, whatever's good for a laugh, right? Anyhow, I'll get you your funeral shit back, so you can start over and do it right next time. Hey, know what I'm good at? DOPE-ASS SIGNATURES. ~ kilroy wus here 2017 Re: Turn Don't worry about the review. I understand the need to get RL stuff worked out. It'll get reviewed when it gets reviewed. As for my glorious return to admin during which time I delete the entire wiki, it's good to be back. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:08, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'm just deleting unused images and files right now (as well as low QS stories and blacklist violations that get posted). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:54, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Don't suck up to Empy, that won't stop him. I didn't find out his weak spot yet (maybe age), but you have to insult him. The motherfucker likes it. Either that or he feels terrorized (I'm not good at understanding the meaning of hysterical crying). You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:01, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Minciuni I have to say, I read your troll(mock)pasta and I appreciate the accurate description of Skelly's activity level here. However, I must mention that the short part about me is wrong. Had Skelly (or anyone else while we're at that) known about my arrival, he wouldn't have only moved to the chat, he would have burned down the entire fucking site. With napalm. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:42, December 31, 2016 (UTC) Bronze medal Dude, I'm still the third fastest man alive. Although you are certainly the fastest woman I've ever seen. And no problem. Us horrible douchebags have to stick up for each other. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:37, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Beat you to it back, you motherfu-pregnantparentconsensuallyintercoursehaver(?). Or is it "beat zer to it"? "zir"? "bun"? Also, yes. Us assholes do also have a sense of morality. A guy (I think you'll find his edits quite hilarious) yesterday made a spam blog saying simply "Fucks Your Nigger." I would be a hypocrite to call him out just for being an offensive asshole, but not with bad grammar. And it wouldn't be an okay idea, it would be a great idea. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:02, January 4, 2017 (UTC) My story IM REALLY SORRY I RE UPLOADED IT BECAUSE I COMPLETLY CHANGED THE ENDING! Then I read the don't reupload the story thing ;-; IDK WHAT TO DO!!! I completly changed it though SORRY SORRY SORRY will I be banned? will it be deleted?Echos and whispers (talk) 08:02, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Workshop Hello again. Please don't mind me asking but how do you post something to the workshop? I'm new to this whole thing and I'm super confused. Thanks for your help so far though. Echos and whispers (talk) 01:14, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Stuff Ya didn't know the point thing was illegal. I mean, I don't see a problem with it, so I didn't think it would be an issue. Also the vadlism on the other wiki wasn't black and white. I went into the chat and an admin was harrassing me, telling people to kill themsleves, etc so I made a fake kiwi bird page and that's all. I already talked to the admin of the site and he said the admin was causing problems for awhile now and this isn't there first offence. So while the "vadlism" isn't really in the right, it was simply a joke and resolved now and wouldn't have happened if there admin acted, well, like an admin. But thanks for thez heads up. Resdraon (talk) 08:28, January 8, 2017 (UTC) RE: Hey Derpy, Sorry about my absence, lots of IRL stuff keeping me busy. I should be back now though :) Underscorre talk - - 14:40, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Trolling and rolling Yeah, thanks for thinking that but I still don't think I'm doing nearly as much as I need or want to at this point. I mentioned it other times, often I feel a bit paranoid about editing if I'm not 100% sure it's a good edit. This might change very soon by just asking a few people some questions. On the plus site, I'm one of the most active users here. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 16:32, January 9, 2017 (UTC)